


Цена предательства (Price of Betrayal)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Betrayal, Dark, Dark Character, Gen, Ten Years Later, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: У предателей одна дорога. Отличаются лишь проводы.





	Цена предательства (Price of Betrayal)

**Author's Note:**

> Фразы:  
> \- За дружелюбной улыбкой прятался волчий оскал  
> \- Цена предательства - кровь

      Предателями всегда занимается Хаято, и его боятся до дрожи все, кто рискнул работать против Вонголы. Гокудера, в общем-то, один из главных факторов, почему в Вонголе так мало предателей. Пожалуй, второй по значимости после Тсунаеши. У Савады в запасе гипер-интуиция и вторая личина, похожая на монстров из сказок. Это только со спины он кажется героем, когда защищает тех, кто за этой спиной прячется. Враги же видят хищника, который защищает свое жилище и стаю.  
      Предателями обычно занят Хаято, поэтому «предатель-Лауро» облегченно выдыхает, когда видит входящего в комнату (на самом деле, камеру, но приятнее думать, что несмываемые брызги крови на стенах — всего лишь задумка сумасшедшего дизайнера) Ямамото. Такеши видит это сразу.  
      Хранитель Дождя хмыкает почти незаметно, а затем на его лице расплывается привычная всем, кто хоть раз с ним встречался, мягкая, задорная улыбка. У Ямамото репутация самого доброго и милосердного из хранителей, так что Лауро, наверное, даже надеется, что ему удастся выпутаться. Главное — наплести чего поубедительнее, да послезливее. Про семью там, про друзей. Мыслительный процесс отражается у него на лице, и Такеши со снисхождением ждет — ему интересно, что скажет предатель в свое оправдание.  
      На плече привычно висит чехол от биты — только лежит в нем катана. Лауро об этом не знает. Зато знает о страсти хранителя к бейсболу, от которой пришлось отрешиться в угоду обязанностям. Но это, по слухам, совсем не мешает Такеши иногда вспоминать былые деньки.  
      Решившись, Лауро толкает речь о своей семье. О жене и детях, которых ну никак нельзя оставлять без кормильца. Рассказывает, какие его дети замечательные, какая красивая жена и какой у них милый дом.  
      Ямамото сидит на стуле напротив связанного предателя и с внимательным, заинтересованным видом слушает. Он радостно улыбается и думает о том, стоит ли рассказать предателю-Лауро, что его семьи, прошедшей не так давно все круги ада, уже нет. Что его жену — действительно красивую, к слову, — использовали, как шлюху, на глазах детей, и прирезали перед ними же. С детьми обошлись немногим гуманнее — перестреляли, как паршивых псов.  
      Интересно, Лауро вообще в курсе, что вместе с предателем страдает и его семья?  
      Лауро заканчивает свой рассказ и смотрит проникновенно на Ямамото. Действительно думает, что еще может вывернуться.  
      Такеши заливисто смеется. Какой наивный парень попался, однако!  
      Не убирая с лица доброй улыбки, Ямамото подходит к предателю и достает катану. Тянется за спину Лауро — тот весь подбирается, удивляясь, что в чехле вовсе не бита, и позволяя себе надежду, что ему хотят развязать руки и отпустить с миром. Хранитель Дождя, помимо доброты, вроде бы, отличается еще и умением убалтывать — наверняка сможет убедить босса, что не стоит убивать этого несчастного.  
      Вместо шороха разрезанных веревок комнату оглашает почти поросячий визг — одним махом Ямамото отрубает ему четыре пальца с правой руки. Боль адская, кровь вытекает подозрительно быстро, да и хранитель Дождя не брезгует поднять чужие пальцы с пола и аккуратно сложить их на колени Лауро. Тот орет еще громче и блюет прямо на себя и пол, забрызгав дорогие ботинки Такеши.  
      Предатель с мольбой смотрит в глаза Ямамото. А тот продолжает улыбаться мягко, словно они давние друзья. И щурится, что глаз не видно. А потом все-таки смотрит. Лауро понимает, что ничего уже не обойдется — по испуганному взгляду видно. Такеши определенно нравится такая перемена.  
       — Ты продался, и из-за тебя погибло тридцать человек семьи, — радостно оповещает Ямамото, и Лауро вздрагивает, а затем начинает дергаться, пытаясь вырваться.  
      Хранитель Дождя обходит его по кругу и тихо смеется, задерживаясь за спиной предателя. Даже так Лауро умудряется чувствовать поистине волчий взгляд, блуждающий по его шее и спине. Волк примеривается, куда вцепиться. От такой аналогии становится совсем жутко.  
       — Среди них был офицер Варии, — вкрадчиво шепчет Такеши в самое ухо Лауро, и того обдает могильным холодом, хотя дыхание у Ямамото теплое. А еще предатель слышит едва различимое рычание, хотя непонятно, откуда бы ему взяться — животных нигде поблизости нет, а хранитель…  
      Когда до Лауро доходит сказанное, он начинает дергаться еще сильнее. Шепчет молитвы Богу, будто это может его спасти.  
      Если даже с условием того, что пострадала Вария, на растерзание его отдали не им…  
      — Знаешь, Лауро-кун, — Ямамото говорит подчеркнуто-японским стилем, и от этого почему-то еще страшнее. Рычание в ушах отдается все громче. — На моей родине была когда-то традиция. Самурайская. Если сделал ошибку и опозорился — нужно сделать сеппуку. Ну, знаешь, чтобы позор и на семью не пал. Твоей семье, это, правда, уже не поможет…  
      Такеши снова смеется, а Лауро, мгновенно поняв, что ему хотели сказать, неожиданно затихает и смотрит недоверчиво на хранителя Вонголы. И непонятно даже ему самому, чем вызван этот ступор — осознанием, что его близких уже нет, или же…  
      В улыбке Ямамото ничего не изменилось. Совсем. Положение губ все то же… вот только не улыбка это вовсе. Оскал. Волчий.  
      В глазах Лауро Такеши видит немой вопрос: этот оскал всегда был? Это его всегда принимают за добродушную улыбку?  
       — Хочешь, я позволю тебе сделать все самому? — интересуется Ямамото, а Лауро хочет заткнуть уши — так громко в них отдается жуткое рычание. От этого кровь стынет в жилах и душит ощущение собственной беспомощности.  
       — Что? — хрипит предатель, понимая, что от него ждут ответа.  
       — Сеппуку, конечно, — если бы не пронизывающий взгляд, можно было бы поверить, что хранитель Дождя моргает невинно. — Что-то ты притормаживаешь, Лауро-кун. Ты ведь знаешь, какова цена у предательства? А сеппуку — это даже почетно. И если сделаешь все правильно, то даже быстро.  
       «Лауро-куна» бьет крупная дрожь, пострадавшую руку сводит от боли, и держит нестерпимый страх. Что угодно, лишь бы это закончилось побыстрее…  
       — Да! — выкрикивает он. Смотрит умоляюще. И Такеши согласно кивает.  
       — Тебе повезло, Лауро-кун, что это не Шигури Кинтоки. Я бы его не дал. Да и не смог бы ты ничего сделать — он же только с Шигуре Соен Рю работает, — поясняет Ямамото и почти по-дружески хлопает предателя по плечу.  
      Тот с удивлением обнаруживает, что рука без пальцев болит меньше. На мгновение вспыхивает надежда, что это — милосердие. Перерезанные веревки падают на пол.  
      Рукоятка ложится в руку. Неудобно. Непривычно. Меч — это не для Лауро. Он рассматривает катану придирчиво, а Такеши ободряюще кивает. И смотрит, как волк на добычу.  
      Лауро совсем не мечник, но все равно кидается с катаной на Ямамото, надеясь проткнуть его — целится в сердце. Его движения для Такеши выглядят слишком предсказуемыми и неуклюжими. Уклониться не составляет труда. Достать скрытый под одеждой короткий клинок — не проблема. С уверенностью всадить его в спину — далеко от сердца, но так, чтобы проткнуть легкое, — предателю — куда уж проще?  
      Лауро корчится на полу, хрипит, булькает и сжимает пальцами целой руки ткань своей потрепанной рубашки. Смотрит с ужасом то на вторую руку, без пальцев (а отрезаны они красиво, ровно), то на лицо склонившегося над ним волка. Хранителя Дождя, то есть. А рычание в ушах становится почти оглушающим. И непонятно, то ли ему мерещится, то ли в плечи действительно упираются лапы, а через мгновение — острые зубы впиваются в шею.  
       — А ведь был шанс умереть достойно, — качает головой Ямамото, вытирая испачканный ботинок об одежду Лауро. — Но ты и этого не смог. Да и не заслуживал, если честно.  
      Крик предателя затихает не скоро. Когда он в последний раз дергается, в комнату влетает Ламбо. Осматривает мертвеца придирчиво и переводит взгляд на Такеши. А тот снова улыбается добродушно и смотрит наивно. Даже кровь у него на лице нисколько не портит образа простака-бейсболиста.  
       — Что-то этот быстро загнулся, — разочарованно тянет Бовино и пинает в ногу скрюченного предателя. На лице у мертвеца-Лауро — гримаса смертельного ужаса. — Сердце не выдержало, что ли… И фу, как мерзко пахнет, он еще и спустил, что ли?  
       — Извини, — растерянно смеется Ямамото, почесывая затылок. — Надо бы сказать, чтобы убрали здесь.  
       — Ага, — кивает Ламбо и тянет «братца-Такеши» за руку к двери. — Пойдем, тебя босс искал. И имей в виду, в следующий раз — моя очередь!  
  
      Предателями обычно занимается Хаято, и его боятся до дрожи. Боятся, потому что никто не может потом сказать, что Гокудера, в общем-то, — самый гуманный из хранителей Вонголы. Он хотя бы убивает быстро. А остальные… хранители в Вонголе ведь под стать боссу. Один другого страшнее.


End file.
